paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
High Stormy Stakes
Backstory: Herbie heads out to get blueberries for some pies, but ends up getting caught in a bad storm and takes shelter in a cave. (a collab between grandslayer123 (me) and Attackpac) Characters: Marshall Chase Skye Zuma Rubble Katie Ryder Roader (belongs to Attackpac) Fauna (belongs to Attackpac) Aid (belongs to Attackpac) Herbie (belongs to Attackpac) Buddie (belongs to Attackpac) Story: One day, Marshall was enjoying a nice bath with Chase at Katie's. They had just finished a mission, and got pretty dirty from it. "Ahhhh, after a mission like that, a bath is the perfect treatment" Marshall sighed. "You said it Marshall. When saving pigs, be prepared in case you get muddy" agreed Chase. Katie giggled and scrubbed some shampoo over Chase's back. "Pigs sure can be a hassle, and trying to catch them in the mud isn't easy" Marshall said, sighing as he sank into the water happily. "There you go Chase, all the mud is washed off now" Katie said to him. "Thanks Katie, I really don't like when mud sticks to my fur, it feels yucky" he replied. Katie smiled. "Well, we all know how Roader doesn't like anything dirty getting on his fur" she giggled, along with Marshall and Chase. After a short while, Marshall got finished being cleaned. "Alright Marshall, you're all done!" said Katie. "Thanks Katie!" said Marshall as he wagged his tail. "Happy to help Marshall, you too Chase" Katie replied. The two gave Katie a hug as thanks, then headed out of the pet parlor and began making their way back to the lookout. As they walked a heavy wind picked up and began blowing around. "Whoa! where did that wind come from?" Marshall asked. Chase looked up and saw some large storm clouds in the distance. "Must be from those clouds, a storm is on its way" he replied. "It doesn't look too good" said Marshall. "We'd better get home" Chase suggested. Marshall nodded in agreement and the two pups ran back to the lookout. Meanwhile, Herbie was already leaving the lookout to pick up some blueberries. He didn't notice the ominous looking storm approaching behind him. "I can't wait to get these blueberries! They'd make a great blueberry pie or blueberry sauce!" Herbie said happily as he headed down for town. As Herbie walked down the driveway to the lookout, Marshall and Chase were arriving quickly. "Hi guys, what's the hurry?" he asked. "There's a big storm coming this way, we should get inside before it hits" Marshall said. "But I want to get some blueberries" Herbie said lightly. Chase and Marshall heard what he said, but didn't stop him from going as they raced inside. So he shrugged and continued into town. "Its just a little rain, won't hurt to make a quick stop to pick up blueberries" he said happily. Soon, it started thundering, and Herbie was just making his way into Mr. Porters to get his blueberries. After a little, he walked back out with a sack full of them. Herbie licked his mouth as he looked at the sack. "These blueberries are gonna be taaaasty" he said. He started to walk back to the lookout, when it started to rain. Herbie noticed when a drop fell on his nose. He giggled and twitched his nose and looked up the sky. "Whoa, Marshall and Chase were right, that storm is approaching quickly" he said. "Better get home fast" he added. As he began walking however, and strong gust of wind blew around him, and pulled his bag of blueberries from him. "Hey, my blueberries!" he shouted, quickly chasing after them as they rolled towards the forest. Herbie chased the bag all the way to a large rock that stopped them. "Phew! Caught em!" he said, and picked the bag back up. "Now, I have to get back to the lookout" he said, before lighting struck in the sky, and a loud clap of thunder boomed. Herbie yelped and huddled next to the rock. "I-it's nothing t-too bad. Only a little lighting and s-some...loud thunder" Herbie shuttered. He looked up at the sky and saw the clouds covering every inch of it, and rain began to fall quiet heavily around him. "Maybe I should have listened to Chase and Marshall" he said lightly. He then looked around where he was, and squinted at something moving in the distance. He gasped when he realized it was his butterfly friend Buddie. "Buddie!!!" Herbie yelped, racing to him just as Buddie dropped to the ground. He carefully scooped Buddie up, whose wings were wet from the rain. He then set Buddie snugly on his back under a dry patch of fur where he was carrying the bag. "I'll get you to a safe place" he said. But this was going to be far from easy, because the wind was picking up. Herbie bravely battled against the wind, which was howling as he walked steadily against it. Then all of a sudden, the wind blew Buddie off of Herbie's back. Herbie looked at the area to check on Buddie, only to see that he was not there. "Oh no!! Buddie!!" he exclaimed as he saw his butterfly friend getting carried away from him by the wind. Herbie raced after him, and caught him before he was out of reach. "Got ya! Don't worry, we'll be fine" he said, and placed Buddie back onto the dry part of his fur. Buddie nodded his little head and tried to brace himself against the wind. Herbie moved his head around as he tried to find a way out of the forest and back to the lookout, but the rain and wind blocked his vision. He then spotted a small cave off the the side, and fought against the wind the make it over there. Once they were inside, Herbie flopped down on his belly and panted lightly. "Looks like we won't be getting to the lookout until this storm passes..." he said sadly. Buddie emerged from Herbie's back, and crawled to Herbie's head, now able to dry his wings off. Herbie let out a depressed sigh. "I shouldn't've gone to get blueberries. I should've waited for this storm to pass by first, and then it would've been safer to get them" he said, and whimpered sadly. Buddie saw this, and crawled onto Herbie's nose. Herbie merely looked up at Buddie and looked back down. Buddie flapped his wings to show Herbie that it wasn't his fault, the storm came on its own and Buddie knew how much Herbie loved blueberries. This caused Herbie to smile lightly. "Your right Buddie, and if I didn't go out in the first place, I may not have seen you and I might have lost you" he said sadly. Buddie nodded and moved his legs to tickle Herbie's nose as a sign of thanks. "Heheheheh! You're welcome Buddie" Herbie giggled. "I'm glad I found you. And I'm glad you're my friend" he said while smiling. Buddie crawled up to Herbie's left ear and hugged it, making Herbie smile more warmingly. He looked outside and saw the pounding rain. "Well, at least we're safe in here" he said, before a another flash of lightning and an even louder clap of thunder hit, making Herbie jump, accidentally causing Buddie to fall off his ear, and ran a little deeper inside the cave. He covered his eyes with his paws and shivered in fear. Buddie flapped his wings and shook himself from the surprise of falling off, then flew over to Herbie and landed on his head. Herbie shivered and slowly moved his paws away from his eyes. "S-sorry Buddie, just the sound of thunder surprises me and i got scared for a moment. I just hope were not here long...." he said. When it thundered again, Herbie yelped and covered his eyes again. "Th-th-that thunder is s-s-scary!" he shook. Buddie wanted to make Herbie feel better until the storm passed by. So, hey flew in front of Herbie and nudged his left paw off his eye. "w-w-what is it Buddie?" Herbie asked. Buddie then flipped upside down, telling Herbie to get on his back. "Get on my back? O-okay" Herbie replied and did so. Then Buddie flew onto his belly and gently crawled on it. Herbie let out a sigh. "Ahhhh, that feels nice" he said as he gained a calm expression. Buddie smiled and continued walking up and down the length of Herbie's belly, emitting a few giggles from Herbie. "Hehehehe Buddie, your feet tickle my fur a little!!!" he squealed. "I'm glad i'm not scared of you even though your a bug, but a friendly one, not like millipedes and other creepy crawlers" he added with a smile. This made Buddie smile even more. He flew near Herbie's left side and tickled it a bit. "Heheheh! Hehehey! That tickles!!" Herbie giggled, and playfully kicked his hind paws. Buddie was happy to have cheered his friend up, and flew onto his nose and hugged it. Herbie smiled. "And you're mine too" he said, implying Buddie being his best friend. Meanwhile at the lookout, Marshall and Chase watched through the window as the storm blasted around outside. "I hope Herbie's ok out there, we should have told him to come inside" Marshall said worriedly. Chase smiled and patted his shoulder. "I'm sure he found some place safe and out of the storm, if something was wrong he would give us a call" he replied. "Yeah, he at least has his pup tag" Marshall said. They walked away from the window and to the other pups. "So, everyone is here but Herbie" Skye said. Marshall and Chase nodded at the same time. "Being that he's so young, I hope the poow dude stays safe" said Zuma. "Yeah, that storm looks, and sounds pretty nasty" added Roader. Fauna looked out the window and whimpered. "I'm worried about him...." she said lightly. "Were all worried about him Fauna, he's so small and young that he could easily be swept around by the wind" Aid said. Fauna frowned and started to tear up a little. "I don't think that's helping Aid" Roader said quickly. Aid blushed and quickly went over to Fauna and hugged her. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to make you even more worried about him" he said. Fauna very lightly smiled. "Th-that's okay Aid. I-'m sure he'll turn up soon" Fauna said. "I know he will! Since when has a PAW Patrol member never made it in a situation?" Rubble said. "We've always made it, haven't we?" Fauna said. "We sure have!" replied Chase. "And with that being said, Herbie will too. It's a good thing he doesn't mind the rain. It looks so wet" said Rocky. The pups giggled at Rocky's statement and looked outside again. Back at the cave, Buddie had moved down to Herbie's hind paws and began walking around on them. "Hehehehehe Buddie, nohhhooott my pawwwwwssss!!!!" he giggled and avoided kicking his paws so that he didn't send Buddie flying. Buddie smiled and walked onto his right hind paw, and went for the center of it. "AHHH!! NO NOT THERE BUDDIE!!" Herbie exclaimed when he felt Buddie reach the area. But Buddie just continued smiling and walked all around Herbie's tickle spot. "AHHAHAHAHAHAHA!! OHOHOHOHO THAHAHAT TIHIHICKLES!!" Herbie bellowed. He had to resist the urge to kick, so instead he just wiggled his toes around instead. Buddie was happy that he was making Herbie forget all about the storm, which still thundered and flashed outside the cave. Herbie squealed with joy as Buddie moved around on his paw. Suddenly a very loud thunderclap snapped Herbie out of his giggles and he rolled over to his side, while Buddie flapped his wings. "Maybe I should give the others a call to let them know i'm alright" he said. Herbie tried to call the others, but the storm made his connection hard to stabilize. Herbie moaned sadly. "I can't call them. It must be the storm" he whimpered, and went back to being sad and scared. Buddie went for his right hind paw again, returning Herbie to his laughter state. "EEEEHEEHHHEEEE!! AHHHAAAHAAAHAAAA!! ALRIGHT BUDDIE!! I'LL KEEP TRYING EEHEEEHHEEHEEEE!!" laughed Herbie as he tried calling them again. Buddie kept tickling him, in case a few call failures occurred. After a few tries and getting lots of static, Herbie was able to get a call through. "Ryder, pups? Can you hear me?" he asked. Fauna looked at her tag and wagged her tail. "Its Herbie! we hear you Herbie. Where are you?" she replied. "Hehehehe, i'm fine, Buddie and I are stuck in a cave in the forest because the storm is keeping us from getting home. But were both safe" he replied. "Phew! I'm glad you're okay" said Fauna. "So you say you're in a cave right Herbie?" Chase asked. "Yes wihihith Buddie, who is tickling me! Heeheehee! But we're safe for now" Herbie said. After he said that, lightning flashed outside, and there was a sudden crash. Herbie gasped at the sight of what occurred. Buddie flapped his wings frantically when he saw what had just happened. "Whoa! What was that?" asked Marshall. "Guys, I need your help! A tree just fell down right in front of the cave, so now me and Buddie are tra-" Herbie was saying before he lost connection. "Oh no! he's trapped in the cave!" Fauna said worriedly. "Don't worry Fauna, we'll get him back home safely" Chase said. They all got their gear on and headed up the elevator to talk with Ryder. "Alright pups, Rubble we'll need your crane to move the tree from the cave, Marshall we'll need your x-ray scanner to make sure Herbie isn't hurt" Ryder said. "W-what about me Ryder, is there someway i can help?" Fauna asked, as she felt closest to Herbie. "I'll call you in case we need your help" Ryder said. Fauna frowned a little, but smiled lightly. "Okay Ryder. I'll be ready!" she said. "Let's go pups!" said Ryder, and Marshall and Rubble followed him down to wear Herbie was trapped. Meanwhile, back at the cave, Herbie tried to move the tree, but he wasn't strong enough. He whimpered as he backed away from it. "I-it's no use Buddie, I can't move it. We're trapped in here. And I don't know how we'll survive if no one come to rescue us" Herbie whined. Buddie flew onto Herbie's nose and smiled, then flapped his wings in joy to tell Herbie that his call got through to the others, and that their probably on their way right now. Herbie looked at him and smiled lightly. "Y-your right, they heard that i was in the cave and the tree part, so they just have to find a cave with a tree blocking the entrance" he replied. Buddie flew around Herbie's head happily. "Heheheh! Yeah, they'll rescue us. Boy am I glad you're here with me. I don't know who I would talk to, or who would cheer me up when I felt down" Herbie said. Thanks for being a great friend to me Buddie" he added. Buddie showed his sign of you're welcome by snuggling up with Herbie's forehead. "And I don't know who would tickle me either. Heheh" Herbie giggled. Soon Ryder, Rubble and Marshall arrived at the cave entrance and saw the tree blocking the way out. "Good thing this storm is clearing up, or else we'd have some trouble doing this" Ryder said. "Rubble, use your crane to move the tree" he added. Rubble barked at his crane and extended it over the tree, and began to move it out of the way. Inside the cave, Herbie heard Rubble's bark and wagged his tail happily. Soon, Rubble moved the entire tree out of the way, so Herbie and Buddie can finally be free. "Ryder! Marshall! Rubble! I'm so glad to see you!" Herbie said with joy, and wagged his tail even more. "And we're glad to see that you're okay" said Ryder. Herbie jumped onto Ryder and licked his face happily. Ryder chuckled and patted Herbie's head as Buddie flew around them happily. Marshall, give Herbie and quick scan just in case" Ryder told him. "Sure thing Ryder" Marshall replied, barking out his x-ray scanner and holding it in front of Herbie. "Everything looks good, no injuries at all" he reported. "Alright!" said Ryder. "So Herbie, you ready to get back home?" Ryder asked. "Yeah, but I'm sorry caused so much trouble" Herbie sighed. "What do you mean?" Ryder asked him. "Well I should've been patient to get these blueberries, but I wasn't. Even though me being stuck out here helped me find and help Buddie, I wish I was better at waiting" Herbie explained with his ears lowered. Ryder smiled and patted his head. "Its alright Herbie, no need to feel down at yourself, you just wanted to do what made you happy and it helped you help a friend" he replied. Herbie smiled lightly and looked at Buddie, who happily fluttered around and then landed on Herbie's nose again. "I guess it was a good thing I went out then, Buddie needs a friend like me to keep him safe!" he said, happily wagging his tail. The others nodded in agreement. Herbie then felt a feeling stem up. "Hey, I'm pretty thirsty. Is there any water I can have?" he asked. "No not right here, but I can call some pup to bring you some. She'll be very happy to do it" Ryder answered. Herbie tilted his head in confusion as Ryder made a call, to Fauna. Fauna was pacing back and forth anxiously at the lookout, waiting to hear something from Ryder. Soon her tag lit up and she answered it immediately. "Hi Ryder, is Herbie ok? Does he need me?" she asked quickly Ryder chuckled and smiled. "Yes Fauna he's fine, but do you think you can bring him some water? He's really thirsty after being stuck in the cave for so long" he replied. "Sure thing! I'll be right there!" Fauna said, and she went to her truck and headed down to the forest. When she got there, she immediately jumped out of here truck and ran to Herbie. "Herbie! Oh thank goodness you're okay! I was so worried about you! You're fine now, right? Please tell me you're fine" she said in a rather fast manner. Herbie giggled. "I'm fine, but still thirsty" he replied, to remind Fauna of what she came down for. Fauna blushed and giggled lightly. "Right, be right back" she said, heading to her vehicle and grabbing the water she brought along in a jug. She also grabbed Herbie's water bowl from the lookout, and brought that out with her and filled it with the jug. "There you go, fresh cool water!" she said with a smile. Herbie panted and wagged his tail as he approached his water bowl. He took several laps until it was all gone. "Wow Herbie, you must've been pretty thirsty!" giggled Marshall. Herbie sighed in relief after his drink. "I sure was. Thanks Fauna. That really hit the spot" Herbie said. "You're welcome Herbie!" said Fauna. "Anything for my young friend" she added. Herbie giggled, then raced over to Fauna and tackled her playfully. Fauna smiled and gnawed gently on his ear, which caused Herbie to giggle. "Alright you two, lets get back to the lookout" Ryder said with a chuckle. Fauna hoped back into her truck and Herbie joined her, then Buddie flew over and sat happily on Herbie's head. They all soon headed back for the lookout, where Chase was waiting. When he sees Fauna's truck with a safe and sound Herbie in it, he howls and races over to greet him. "Herbie! You're okay!"he said. "Yep! I am! Herbie replied. "And so is Buddie!" he added as Buddie flew happily off of Herbie's head. "Sorry we didn't persuade you to stay at the lookout during the storm" Chase said. "It's ok! After all, I saved Buddie, and brought back some tasty blueberries!" Herbie said while pulling up his sack of bright, ripe, blueberries. Chase and the others howled happily at the sight. "Does this mean we get one of those delicious blueberry pies?" Rocky asked, happily wagging his tail. Herbie nodded and giggled. "Yep, that's what i was planning to do with them, but then the storm came and pushed that plan back until it cleared up" he replied. "Well, now that the storm's gone, and you're back safely, let's go take these to Mr. Porter's so we can have blueberry pie!" said Skye. The other pups nodded, and rushed down to Mr. Porter's. Save for Herbie and Buddie. "You probably wouldn't want blueberry pie now would you?" Herbie asked Buddie, who shook his head in response. "That's ok! Because I have some sweet nectar for you to have instead, I'll go get it!" Herbie said, and rushed inside the lookout to get it, and walked back out with it. Buddie fluttered around Herbie happily and landed on his nose again and gave it a hug with his front legs. Herbie giggled and twitched his nose to return the hug. "Your welcome Buddie! I'll always be around to lend you a paw whenever you need it" he said. Buddie smiled and flew in front of Herbie, as if to say, "Let's go!" Herbie wagged his tail happily. "Alright Buddie! To those blueberry pies I go!" Herbie said. Buddie flew away to Mr. Porter's, with Herbie running after him, to join the other pups, and eat some delicious blueberry pie. The End Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Episodes